Virtual reality systems generally track users' motions through the virtual world to provide realistic simulations of an environment. Some virtual reality systems include controllers that vibrate, change shape, or otherwise provide a physical response to users when they interact with a virtual object.
Traditional controllers are often hand-held devices. Unfortunately, holding a controller may interfere with a fully immersive virtual reality experience, as users may not able to interact with virtual objects as they would real world objects. For example, a user may be unable to poke a virtual button with a controller in the same way they would poke a button on a vending machine, as such an action (a) may not be trackable by the virtual reality system and/or (b) may move the user's finger out of physical contact with the controller, thereby rendering the system unable to provide physical sensory feedback to the user's fingertip. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for providing localized tactile feedback.